My Sunshine
by MRBee
Summary: He was still conscious but felt enough pain that any normal person would have passed out. Yet still he stayed strong so she wouldn’t have to be alone. “Hinata… can you… sing for me?” he asked. It almost sounded like a last request. NaruHina songfic/1-shot


(2/13/09)- decided to edit this and give it a little touch ups. I'm planning on entering this fic into the Fanfiction awards 08 so hope this does well.

**Oh MY! another random one-shot/song-fic. well this isn't much of a song fic, but once it came to me... SHOOT I JUST HAD TO WRITE IT. I was at the verge of tears thinking about writing this. I just hope that it came out as good as i thought it up. Well like my other songfic, this kinda came up out of nowhere but please enjoy. (It's kinda short though)  
**

**And duh! i don't own naruto, and i don't know who owns that precious lullaby, and the name "Kouta" was from a hero writer of mine, Sleepwalking101/Wandering Wanderer.**

* * *

Under the bright blue sky of Konoha, an eighteen year-old blond laid basking under the warm sun. Sitting besides him was a beautiful lavender-eyed princess. But to him, she was his best friend, his 'Nata. Naruto and Hinata enjoyed their lazy time together.

Both have gained a great appreciation to days like these. It just seemed as if times like these often scarce, so anytime they had a chance at relaxation, they took it. Being in ANBU took a serious toll on a ninja, but today, they weren't ANBU, shoot, they weren't even ninja. They were just two people enjoying each other's company.

The blond took his hands away from the back of his head to stretch, then looked briefly at his companion. "Ne… 'Nata, can you sing me a song?" Naruto asked. It had been something he had discovered after befriending her a couple years ago. She had an incredible singing voice but rarely did she ever use it to give others a listen.

She looked back at the blond and blushed a bit. It was only on occasion that she'd actually blush in front of him, but having Naruto just ask her to serenade him seemed blush worthy. "Ano… but I can't…" She was quickly cut off from the site of him forming a childish pout.

He noticed that he usually won arguments this way, but had no solid understanding of why he did. She sighed but instead of actually singing, she hummed a familiar tune. 'Sunshine, my only sunshine' Hinata sang in her head as the melody escaped her lips.

Naruto loved her voice. Something about hearing it, especially when they made this beautiful melody just made him at peace. Like the thought of stress seemed to be so abstract and tranquility was all he could feel. That and… warmth.

* * *

This was all wrong. Nothing had gone right. Half of their troop had been separated and the only other person left with them was crushed under an earth jutsu. All that were left was her and Naruto against dozens of Iwa nins. How were they going to get out of this?

That had been an hour ago. All thirty or so enemy shinobi had been killed which left Hinata there cradling a very bloody Naruto. She couldn't stand the sight of it. There in her arms was her hero, her confidant, her pillar of strength beaten down. He was able to take down so many powerful nins, none were lower than high chunin, yet they managed to beat them all… but to what price.

"Nar-uto-kun" she whispered, still choking on her sobs. Her hands gripping his sides as blood trailed down her arm.

He was still conscious but felt enough pain that any normal person would have passed out. Yet still he stayed strong so she wouldn't have to be alone. "Hinata… can you… sing for me?" he asked. It almost sounded like a last request.

She eyed him, wondering why? But of course she wouldn't deny him of it. She guessed it gave the man some comfort and she'd do anything to bring him that. "Naruto-kun… ok" she said, a single tear drop splashed on his cheek.

Her eyes closed for a bit, trying hard to think of a song he would like to sing. Something comforting and cheerful to help them forget about their dire situation. But only one song came to mind, and she would sing to him no matter what.

Snow-white hands swiped indigo hair from her view. Hinata slowly opened her eyes to meet his gaze then opened her mouth.

_You are my sunshine… My only sunshine…_

It was odd, but at the same time made so much sense. That song was a simple lullaby and it calmed his soul knowing that it was Hinata singing to him. She continued to look down on his smiling face then continued.

_You make me happy… When skies are gray…_

Tears began to well up on both of them, one for solemn peace and joy, the other for sadness and grief. Her singing was like a giant bandage to his soul while, to her, it felt like relieving so much emotion like air out of a balloon.

Her eyes shut once more. She had to say it. This was the only time and now more than ever had she wanted to say it.

_You never noticed… How much I love you…_

She was starting to have a hard time going on, literally choking on her sobs. She had finally told him her feelings, though it may be hidden in a song, she did it. But at the same time, she was incredibly saddened that she did so. Yes she said it, but would he ever really know, and this was the worst possible scenario that she could tell him.

But somehow, hearing her say 'I loved you' seemed so honest. It was like she wasn't singing some song, rather confessing her true feelings. He just knew that it was all true. More than before, tears escaped his lids, perhaps for different reasons now.

Hinata struggled, but she wanted to finish for her Naruto-kun.

_But please don't take… My sunshine… Away…_

That last verse was no longer just a song verse. It was a plead to the fates, a prayer to Kami. It was begging with all her heart that she wouldn't lose her.

She cried. More then ever before she cried. Her grip on him never ceased but she drew her face into him. She ignored the blood that stained her face, she ignored the warm liquid drench her clothes. Though she didn't ignore the young blonde slowly close his eyes. Just before he lost his vision, taking one last glimpse of beautiful lavender orbs, he whispered to her, "Arigato 'Nata".

"Naruto-kun…" she whispered at first, "NARUTO-KUN!" she now screamed. Sobbing uncontrollably she clung onto his orange jacket as she prayed to Kami that someone would come. And as if Kami had heard her screams of anguish and wanted an end to it, a voice broke through her scream.

"Naruto… Hinata… Where are you guys?" a single female voice yelled not too far away.

Hinata had heard it. It was quiet at first but she definitely heard it. With all her might she called back, "HELP! PLEASE WE'RE OVER HERE! WE NEED HELP!" she cried.

She knew that voice. It was them! Sakura ran with all her might, followed by her team of medic nin. The scene the saw shocked them, but as soon as her emerald gaze fell upon a crying maiden, all focus went onto the bloodied ninja with a fox mask laying beside him, "Oh dear Kami… Naruto!"

Sakura looked at his body. Blood gushed from his abdomen, both sides of his shoulders, his left leg, and some on the side of his neck. She held down the bile that threatened to come out then forced her self to begin treatment on the blonde.

"He's in a very critical conditions. It's no doubt he's facing major blood loss. Quickly someone feed him a plasma pill while the rest of us try patching up some of the larger wounds." She commanded. Her team was quick to treat the injured shinobi while Hinata stood back and watched.

Sakura quickly glanced at Hinata then spoke, "It's okay. We'll do the best we can, I'm sure we'll get him back to a stable condition" she said with false confidence. In reality there was little chance she could actually keep him from dying, even with the fox, wounds like these should have killed him already, but the pink haired medic nin was far from giving up.

The indigo-haired ANBU gave a teary nod and prayed to Kami that he'd survive and praised that help had come just in time.

* * *

_Two years later_

A young woman held a small infant in her arms. Softly, she cradled him back and forth while humming a familiar lullaby.

_You are my sunshine, my other sunshine_

_You make me happy, when skies are gray_

Just then a young man, the same age as the lady slowly opened the door, careful not to make any noise. He heard that beautiful voice that made him fall in love every time he heard it.

_I never knew just, how much I love you_

_And you sunshines will never go away_

He finished the song as he approached his loving wife and child. His gaze went down onto the blonde pupil-less child. But his eyes held a blue-ish tint to it, much to his mother's delight. "I just love that voice of yours 'Nata" the blonde young man spoke.

"Arigato Naruto, I think out Kouta-kun likes it too," she said smiling at her baby. Never will she let either of her sunshines go away.

* * *

**So did you like? How was the fluff? Was it as good as the other one-shot? Did you cry? OH that is actually one of my goals. If i actually got someone to cry (not in a mean way) that'd just make me feel fulfilled as an amateur writer. So tell me if u did cry.**


End file.
